Roblox Pet Simulator! BIG GS Wiki
Welcome to the Roblox Pet Simulator! BIG GS Wiki This is a fan made wiki guide that will help you and explain things about the Roblox game Pet Simulator! made by BIG Games Simulators. The game is released but the developers are still working hard on adding new pets, eggs, areas and more. Please do note: This wiki is only just new and is still being worked on. Pet information: Click the coins and chests on the floor and your pets will pick them up for you. You are only able to have 3 pets out at once, however, some gamepasses can change this! Pets have a Coin Collection value, Agility value, level, rarity and experience. The coin value increases the amount of coins collected from each coin or chest that you pick up. A recent update added the Golden Pets future. This will allow you to merge 10 of the same pet into a golden version that will have 3 times the Coin Collection and Agility value of it's original, not golden, pet. Extremely useful given the fact you can only have 3 pets out at the same time! (Without gamepasses.) However, only 'standard' pets can be upgraded to a golden version. You are able to upgrade 'Cat' but not 'Orange Cat'. Only the standard 'Cat' can be upgraded into a golden version. This will mean that almost all pets with 2 words in their name are unable to get upgraded into a golden version. Examples: You can upgrade the 'Dog', 'Cat', 'Zombie', 'Fire King' and 'Tank' pets but you are not able to upgrade the pets 'Lava Watermelon', 'Red Snake' or 'Orange Cat'. Pet upgrades: Pets will earn experience by collecting coins and chests. When they have enough experience they will level up. Each time a pet levels up it will gain a useable upgrade point. This can be used to upgrade the coin and speed value of the pet. The higher the level of the pet the stronger the upgrades will be. At lvl 1 you can upgrade into: +1 Coin Collection (per point) (max 30) +1 Agility (per point) (max 30) At lvl 60 you can upgrade into: +5 Agility (per point) (max 30) At lvl 110 you can upgrade into: +5 Coin Collection (per point) (max 30) At lvl 250 you can upgrade into: +12 Agility (per point) (max 30) At lvl 300 you can upgrade into: +12 Coin Collection (per point) (max 30) Trading: One of the most recent updates introduced the trading option! You are able to trade any pet with any player with or without getting anything in return. You are NOT able to trade Coins: Pets only!!! Coin calculation: Explanation: If the base value of a coin is 50, and your pet it's Coin Collection value is 4. Then if your pet gathers 100% of this coin. You will recieve 200 Coins from this. Calculation: coin value X Coin Collection value X gathered by pet = Coins In a situation where you have 2 pets gathering the same coin, the following will happen: Lets say that both pets have the same Agility, therefor they will both gather 50% of the coin, but one pet has a Coin Collection value of 4 and the other has a Coin Collection value of 2. Then this is what will happen: You will earn 50 X 4 X 0.5 + 50 X 2 X 0.5 = 150 Coins. Areas: Area 1 https://roblox-pet-simulator-big-gs.wikia.com/wiki/Area_1 Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse